spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 89: Dungeon and Catacombs
=Kapitola 89: Dungeon and Catacombs= Hrdinové se postaví, proberou, opráší a ptají se Blackstaffa co se stalo. Ten jim odpovídá že v mlžné formě nemůžou Strahdovi ublížit. Musejí pokračovat. Adrian navrhuje odpočinek v Mordekainenově sídle, ale Blackstaff nesouhlasí, mají výhodu musí jí využít. Zprava se k nim blíží Mogrenfolk a Adrian říká že je v pohodě a udělá jim průvodce. Cyrus Belview Cyrus Belview mluví o skupině bardů která napadla hrad s úmylem ho vykrást. Prý to byli Luters. Příjde řeč na Razana a Blackstaff s Adrianem se portí nahoru do patra. Zde zkoumají mrtvé tělo Lizardmena. Světelný meč ani Helma nejsou k nalezení. Adrian se ptá sošky o které ví že má schopnost věštění kde je meč. Soška se změní do smutného postoje a na jejím obličeji se objeví klaunský úsměv. Adrian s Blackstaffem vyrážejí na schodiště a hledají Pidlwicka, ale neúspěšně. Adrian cestou varuje Blackstaffa o tom že se ho Icewing chystá zabít. Dole Poezie s Esmeraldou doprovázejí Cyruse Belviewa na “večeři”. Ve velké místnosti s obřím kotlíkem se táhne nechutný smrad. Rychle se ukáže odkud pochází když Cyrus musí chytit kovovou naběračku a zmlátit oživlou část “polévky” která se snaží dostat ven. Komentuje to slovy “It’s the other wight meat.” Icewing se mezitím schoval do Kostnice a snaží se spořádat celou Argynvostovu lebku. Adrian se vrátí a společně všichni bez Icewinga o kterém si myslí že šel napřed vyrazí o patro níže. Schody je dovedou do místa které Esmeralda i Poezie poznávají. Jde o sklepení hradu kde byl Poezie vězněn s Emilem. Hrdinové vyrazí zaplaveným koridorem a potupně mizí v pastech s trapdoory. Vršek Dungeonu Pasti je přenáší do různých cel po stranách koridoru. Esmeralda odemyká zámky a hrdiny osvobozuje. Blackstaff dokonce končí v několika pastech víckrát díky Icewingovi který do něj pravidelně strká. Esmeralda s Adrianem cestou naleznou zářivý meč v jedné z cel. Esmeralda si ho bere k sobě a zjišťuje že je v něm zavřeno vědomí. Meč je posera. V dalších celách se dá najít zlato, mrtvý čaroděj a tlustý bard který byl pověšen za nohy aby dokázal jak dlouho vydrží. Nevydržel mít hlavu nad vodu a utopil se. Adrian cestou zabíjí Cyruse, který se je snaží nahnat do pastí. Hrdinové projdou skrze koridor a dostanou se do mučírny který je zatopena vodou více než posledně. Uvnitř stojí Torturer který mučil Poezii a smutně shledává že Elf nemá ani jednu ruku. Poezie mu jednoduše oznámí že ho zabije a Ohavný muž se začíná smát. “You can try!! Rise my babies! Rise and Fight!” Z vody se začínají vynořovat Zombie umučených hrdinů a napadají skupinu. Fight in Torture Chamber Zatímco zbytek skupiny bojuje s půltuctem Zombií skáče Poezie na Mučitele ze stropu a topí ho pod vodou svými nohami. Muže s sebou hází až nakonec přestane kopat. Na druhé straně dostává Blackstaff varování ohledně ohnivých kouzel, ale zombies padají “mrtvé” k zemi. Skupina se radí kam dál. Nad komnatou je balkón s dvojící trůnů na pozorování mučení. Icewing mávne křídly a rozfoukne záclony za trůny. Dveře tam vedou dál. Skupina prozkoumá dveře a Esmeralda je otevře. Za nimi je místnost s Brazierem a Obřími hodinami. Adrian s Poezií ostatní varují. Navzdory tomu Esmeralda s Blackstaffem vstoupí do místnosti a sochy na ně dýchnou svůj jed. Tentokrát ale předtím Poezie s Adrianem rozbili dveře a past zůstává zaseklá tak jak je. Mají volný průchod. Esmeralda mluví o tom že tudy prošla. Vyřazovací metodou tak hrdinové určí které dveře by měli použít. Vistánka mluví o dlouhé chodbě plné mlhy ze které se skluzavkou dostala do žaláře. Skupina dává pozor a opravdu v půlce cesty dlouhou chodbou najdou past s padacími dveřmi. Pasti se vyhnou a dorazí až k velkým dveřím. Jedná se o dveře od krypty. Poezie je odsune zatímco zbytek sleduje nápis nad nimi: Herein lie the ones who walk the path of pain and torment Skupina vstoupí do místnosti. Je to největší místnost hradu. Vytesaná do samotného pilíře Ravenloftu z neopracovaného kamene. Tma se táhne více než stostop dlouhou místností s častými podpěrnými kůly. Co je však nejzajímavější jsou desítky tisíc netopýrů po stropě. Mlha zakrýva tuny jejich výkalů které musí pokrývat zemi. Sergei’s Tomb Katakomby. Hrdinové vyrazí bludištěm chodeb a sloupů skrze katakomby a sledují nápisy na různých hrobkách. Artimus (Builder of the Keep): Thou standest amidst the monument to his life Sir Sedrik Spinwitovich (Admiral Spinwitovich) Confused though he was, he built the greatest naval force ever assembled in a landlocked country. Intree Sik-Valoo: He spurned wealth for the knowledge he could take to heaven Sir Klutz Tripalotsky: He fell on his own sword Hrdinové dorazí k hrobce s nápisem: Stahbal Indi-Bhak: A truer friend no ruler ever had. Here lies his family in honor. A začnou jí otevírat, uvnitř je dlouhá šachta která vede pod katacomby. Icewing se spustí jen aby viděl že dole je plná hrobek které ukazují na sever. Otevře jednu z rakví a z ní začíná vstávat Wight. Icewing rychle vyletí ven z tunelu. Esmeralda mezitím vyrazila po vlastní ose, má představu kde by mohla být hrobka Sergeie. Projde mezitím kolem hrobky s nápisem Patrina Velikovna Bride A dorazí k místnosti kde ze stropu kouká kousek vytažené mříže. Bílé mramorové schody scházejí do hrobky která má klenutý strop ve výšce třiceti stop. Stálost. Klid před bouří. To je cítit z tého hrobky. V centru hrobky je vyvýšený slab z bílého mramoru na kterém leží stříbrná rakev. Slab nese nápis: Sergei Von Zarovich. Na sever od hrobky jsou tři výklenky, v prostředním stojí nádherná socha ještě krásnějšího muže. Po jeho stranách jsou dva andělé. Strahd Von Zarovich leží na rakvi svého bratra a pláče. Esmeralda se otočí a kříčí: “Myslím že jsem to našla!” Ale přitom si dává pozor na Strahda. “Proč?! Proč to musí takhle skončit?!” “Jak?” ptá se opatrně Esmeralda “Ironicky. Sergei zemřel v den své svatby. Mě, zdá se, čeká stejný osud.” Esmeralda ignoruje fakt o tom že by dnes měla být svatba Ireeny a Strahda a pomalu našlapuje směrem k němu. Strahd pomalu zvedne hlavu a otočí svůj zrak směrem k Vistánce. Jeho zrak zaplane. “One last fight..” It fucking worked! Esmeralda se pomalu uvolní a svěsí zbraně. Strahd se na ní usměje a utře si slzy. “Musíme se připravit mé dítě, tví přátelé se blíží..” Do místnosti přibíhá Poezie a za ní Blackstaff s Adrianem a Icewingem. “It ends now!” pronese Strahd srkze mlhu a celý hrad. Esmeralda se otočí a pošle ohnivou šipku proti Icewingovi aby ho vyřadila. Ten okamžitě padá na kolena začíná řvát z plných plic, neschopen čehokoliv jiného. Poezie seběhne krátké schody dolů a ve skoku letí proti Vampýrovi. Adrian se schovává za roh a čaruje na sebe obraná kouzla. Strahd se směje. Blackstaff vyráží kupředu a pavučinou vyřazuje Esmeraldu z boje. Poezie doletí ke Strahovi a pokusí se mu prokopnout koleno. Strahd ho po jeho kopanci chytí a praští s jeho hlavou o Sergeiovu hrobku. Iron Poetry ztrácí vědomí. Z Katakomb je slyšet příšerný řev Icewinga zatímco po schodech klesá Adrian. Točí se kolem stovky malých andělů a v jeho ruce svítí svatý symbol havraního lidu. Strahd mu jde naproti. “I was a Prince. A General. A King. You are nothing compared to me!” Snad z každého póru Adriana vyletí kapička krve která se změní do obrovského mraku a Strahd jí nasaje do sebe. V tu chvíli přibíhá Blackstaff který před Adriana háže štít který zabraňuje aby proti němu někdo použil kouzla. Uvolněná Esmeralda mezitím popravuje Poezii. Strahd se otočí na Blackstaffa a chytí ho pod krkem. “You again? It was mistake to return!” This is where you die…! Jen pár vlásků drží Khelbena od smrti. Otočí se na Adriana a šeptne “run..” Pak otočí svůj pohled zpět ke Strahdovi zatímco Adrian mizí kolem něj. “Máš pravdu. Zemřu zde. Ale nebudu sám.” “What …” A pak Khelben zlomí svou hůl přes koleno. Těsně za Adrianem se ozve ohlušivý výbuch. Kakofonie zvuků a exploze světel se vyvalí ven ze Sergeiovy hrobky. Chvilku nikdo ani nedýchá. Je slyšet jen Icewingův příšerný řev. Pak se Adrian nakloní do hrobky. Hrobka je pokryta zbytky masa a kůže. Nikdo nepřežil, mezi chlupatými cáry masa z Poezie leží magické předměty a části Esmeraldy. A mezitím tím vším… … se ven z hrobky plíží obláček mlhy. Adrian zařve, ale jeho křik se ztratí v dračím řevu. Mlha mezitím zmizí ve tmě katakomb. Adrian klečí na kolenou a čeká až se probere Icewing. O několik minut později se drak probere. Hrdinové procházejí mezi ostatky jejich přátel. Adrian otevírá hrobku aby uvnitř nalezl zachované Sergeiovo tělo v +2 platu střírbrného brnění. Icewing pojídá co zbylo z Blackstaffa. Na zemi, mezi ostatky leží klíč. Velký hradní klíč. Je to stejný klíč jaký držel havran ve vizi. Key Adrian ho zvedne a podívá se směrem kterým zmizel Strahd. Musíme to dokončit! Potom hrdinové vyrazí skrze katakomby na druhou stranu kam mířila mlha. Procházejí mezi několika hrobkami. Saint Markovia Dead for all time King Katsky (Katsky the Bright) Ruler, inventor and self-proclaimed time traveler Khazan His word was power Beucephalus, The Wonder Horse May the flowers grow ever brighter where he trods Ireena Kolyana Wife Hrdinové dorazí na druhou stranu katakomb. Silná těžká mříž brání vstupu do této hrobky. Adrian ji odemkne velkým klíčem. Černé mramorové schodiště schází dolů. Samotný vzduch je přesycený essencí zla. Vsazená do hlíny v podlaze je zářivě černá rakev z leštěného dřeva. Uchyty rakve jsou měděné a víko je zavřeno. Adrian s Icewingem udělají několik kroků dolů. Ze tří výklenků před nimi sleze trojice Vampire Spawnů s nepříjemným syčením. Mají na sobě oblečení nevěst a mnoho drahých šperků. Strahdovy nevěsty + Escher Adrian udělá krok stranou aby nedostal dechem. Icewing se ušklíbne. Z jeho hole vyletí ledová stěna která vampýry zavře na druhé straně v jejich výklenkách. Adrian posílá své světlo a hrdinům se podaří zbavit se Vampyre Spawnů bez zranění které by mohlo být smrtelné. Adrian poté otevře Strahdovu rakev. Vampýr v ní leží a vypadá jako by spal. Adrian vytáhne dřevěný kůl a vrazí ho vampýrovi do srdce. Strahd se v tu chvíli probere. V jeho obličeji je vidět že nemůže schovat své překvapení jak ho smrt odnáší do temné propasti. Výraz překvapení se změní do vzteku a Pillarstone Ravenloftu se oklepe řevem. Prach padá ze stropu katakomb. Chvění odezní jak se Strahdův hněv pomalu roztává, nahrazován výrazem úlevy. Temné orby jeho očí vadnou a propadnou se do jeho lebky, zatímco celá jeho mrtvola chřadne a stárne. V několika momentech z ní zbudou jen kosti, prach a oblečení. Strahd von Zarovich, the dark lord of Barovia, is dead and gone. Vignette: Sergei and Ireena Silná mlha plní oblohu. Skrze chladnou ranní mlhu je z hradeb Ravenloftu vidět země Barovie. Ireena Kolyana, s probodnutým ramenem a zbavena vlivu Strahda vnímá klid této země. Mirumilovnost přišla odnikud. Ale přesto tu je. Odpočinek přišel pro toto údolí poprvé co kdo pamatuje. Náhled před ní zazáří světlo. Krouží kolem silného muže. Bytosti z masa a kostí. V zářící zbroji a vlajícím pláštěm. Jeho vzhled vyjadřuje velkou sílu vůle, ale síla jeho přítomnosti je vyvažována jeho klidnými smutnými oči. Má rysy Strahda, ale přesto jiné. Jeho hlas je klidný a plný míru. “My name is Sergei von Zarovich.” Otočí se na Ireenu která na něj zíra z hradeb. “Tatyana, the is at hand to rest. Come, my love and wife.” Natáhne před sebe ruku. Tázavé oči Ireeny Kolyany se najednou otevřou pochopením a vědomím. Zapomenuté vzpomínky se vrací zpět do její hlavy. “Sergei!” vykřikne a skočí k němu ladností hrdličky. Obejmou se. Ireena se otočí zpět k tobě a říká. “I am Ireeena Kolyana, but in my past i was Sergei’s beloved Tatyana. Thought these many centuries we have played out the tragedy of our lives. Now, with our deepest gratitude to you, that tragedy is over. It is time for joy to begin again.” Shimmering light surrounds lreena and Sergei. Hand in hand, they walk east toward the edge of the overlook. Their feet do not touch the ground as they tread a path beyond this mortal world. Their invisible road takes them beyond the eastern precipice, their glow illuminating and thinning the clouds above Barovia. The clouds suddenly break open, letting shafts of glorious sunlight flood through. In the valley below, the strange fog dissolves. Barovia is free once more. Adrian a Icewing se proberou z podivné vize. Ve skutečnosti je probral zvuk. Ze země vyjíždí černá hůl a o několik stop vedle ní druhá. Za první se objeví druhá a hůl přepadne na druhou stranu. Mezi nimi se objeví černé roucho které vypadá jako závěs a pomalu se vlní. O vteřinu později ze závěsu vyběhne Obrovský Půl-Ork v Paladinské Zbroji, o chvilku později ho následuje Muž oblečení jen do větví, Tiefling v rudé róbě a Druid s vážným výrazem. Poslední skrze závěs projde muž ne nepodobný Blackstaffovi. “Někde tady! Je to slabé, ale musí to být někde tady!” Hrdinové stojí a sledují Icewinga s kusem kosti v ruce a zářícího Adriana. Hrdinové se vzájemně představí a Bexley po zaslechnutí Adrianova jména upozorňuje na nápis jedné z hrobek. Adrian “Beacon of Hope” His light was doused just like his arogance. Proběhne rychlá debata a Adrian spolu se Společností vyrazí k místu Khelbenovy smrti. Icewing se k nim ale nepřidává. Otočí se na Zelphara a se slovy “Váš syn byl dobrý člověk..” odejde skrze závěs reality. O pár minut později v Sergeoivě hrobce Zelpharovi dojde co se stalo. Bonus: Cesta Hradem Vignette: Aftermath Razan se probouzí následujícího rána v Amber Templu v novém těle. Icewing odchází pomocí Plainswalkingu skrze realitu časoprostoru. Jeho první zastávkou po Amber templu je Acheron. Adrian Chce opustit co nejrychleji tuto bohapustou zemi, proto odchází spolu se Společností na Toril a po průchodu bránou zjišťuje, že ho opustila jeho moc. Lathander na něj z nějakého důvodu zanevřel. Barovia získala Strahdovou smrtí milost. Mlha která zemi obklopuje se rozpustí a nic nadále nezraňuje ty kteří se snaží zemi opustit. Temné mraky které svíraly údolí stovky les ustoupí a propustí dovnitř sluneční světlo. Baroviani jsou světlem probrání ze svého zoufalství. Berou návrat světla jako znamení že zlo jejich světla bylo vyčištěno. I když nyní mohou odejít, mnoho Barovianů si uvědomí že nemají kam jít a ani důvod odcházet. Pár z nich údolí opustí ze strachu že se temnota vrátí, nebo ze snahy vidět znovu svou prastarou domovinu. Ti kteří mají duše údolí opustí, ale ti kteří jsou bezduší se změní do nicoty jak udělají první kroky za Strahdovu bývalou zem. Vistani ze strachu že je Baroviani zavraždí za to že byli špióny a společníci Strahda balí své vagony a opouštějí údolí ve velkém spěchu. Baroviani je rádi vidí odcházet. Madame Eva odjíždí s nimi. Doctor Rudolph Van Richten zůstává v prstenu ztraceném v Sergeiově hrobce. Užívá si zaslouženého odpočinku v tichu a klidu prstenu. Ismark Kolyanovich se stává burgomasterem vesnice Barovie. Jeho novým posláním je zbavit demipláni děsu dalších hrozeb. Jeho vděk skupině dobrodruhů nikdy neskončí a v případě že by se dostali někdy do Barovie jeho vesnice pro ně bude útočištěm. Urwin Martikov před opuštěním Vallaki zahájí malou občanskou válku Wereravenů proti Werewolfů. Na obou stranách je mnoho ztrát, ale nakonec s pomocí vesničanů s nově nabitou nadějí Havrani zvítězí. Urwin poté odchází se zbytkem své rodiny znovu vybudovat Vinici a Vinárnu. Father Lucian v souboji o Vallaki umírá, jeho poslední čin je však záchrana Adrianovy sestry která mizí neznámo kam. Elvir Martikov nedbá na rady svého staršího bratra a bere si jako životní úkol získat zpět zbylé dva kameny rodu Martikovů. Jeden v Icewingově žaludku a druhý v rukou mocného Démona nechává Elvira v cestování mezi pláněmi na dlouhé roky. Hrad Ravenloft zůstává strašidelným místem kterému se všichni vyhýbají. Jeho temná nekonečnost a děsivé vzevření zabraňují místním aby ho zabrali či vyplenili. Služebníci Strahda jsou po jeho smrti zbaveni kontroly a vyrážejí hledat nové osudy. Netopýři, vlci a zlovlci ztrácí nadpřirozené spojení se Strahdem a stávají se běžnou zvěří. Jejich osudem je býti loveni nebo se skrýt v nejzazších koncích Svalich Woods. Escher vyráží pryč z hradu a na severním nádvoří nachází přivezený Rictaviův vůz. V tomto voze řízeném nemrtvou Stefanií odjíždí z Barovie aby se sám stal Vampýřím Lordem.